


Une Preuve Par Contradiction (Huit Sources Principales)

by eirame



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: « Miguchi-san », dit-elle, « je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends les détails techniques de ce que mon fils a réalisé, ou relâché dans le monde. Je vous prie donc d'excuser mon opinion si elle vous semble farfelue. Vous possédez une connaissance approfondie des différents éléments de cette histoire, je ne peux témoigner que ce de ce que je sais personnellement. Akira n'a jamais été « Sai », et il n'a pas non plus créé « Sai ». « Sai » existait, et Akira l'a trouvé – quel qu'il soit. Il a accompli ce que son père n'avait pas pu faire.Peut-être pensait-il qu'en réussissant, il pourrait retrouver Shindou-san. »





	Une Preuve Par Contradiction (Huit Sources Principales)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44670) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



* * *

**I.**

* * *

_Plan fixe, intérieur. Le film met en scène un couloir vide, clos par une porte entrouverte derrière laquelle le spectateur peut apercevoir une salle de bain, du type de celle que l'on trouve dans les appartements japonais. Les murs sont blancs de chaux, le plafond est relativement bas. Une fenêtre est située en hauteur, sur le mur opposé à la salle de bains, et le soleil matinal qui passe à travers frappe directement l'objectif, provoquant un effet de surexposition. Quand l'opérateur repositionne la caméra dans ses mains, l'écran s'illumine brièvement et la scène disparaît momentanément. L'ombre distante de branchages feuillus filtre à travers la fenêtre._

VOIX HORS CHAMP : Dans l'épisode de _cette_ semaine, rejoignez notre équipe d'intrépides aventuriers pendant que nous enquêtons sur la vie quotidienne de l'insaisissable Touya Akira. Il faut savoir que le Touya est une espèce relativement rare, relativement craintive, et voici déjà un moment que nous guettons ce spécimen en particulier, aussi devons-nous nous montrer particulièrement discrets dans notre approche. Tout d'abord, observons son habitat naturel—

_La caméra se déplace lentement vers la droite, révélant une porte fermée, une étagère basse remplie de livres. L'objectif s'attarde quelques secondes sur la porte restée entrouverte d'une chambre à coucher, zoome rapidement sur l'angle d'un lit parfaitement fait — la seule chose visible — et zoome en arrière avant que l'image ait eu le temps de se stabiliser. La caméra repart vers la gauche, en tremblant, pendant que son opérateur avance doucement dans le couloir._

VOIX HORS CHAMP : Silence. Nous sommes sur sa piste.

_La caméra qui se déplace dévoile le salon de l'appartement, auquel est rattachée une petite cuisine. L'endroit porte les traces d'une utilisation quotidienne, mais reste soigneusement rangé ; il y a des étagères et des livres supplémentaires, une télévision et ses enceintes, plusieurs coussins rembourrés pour s'asseoir par terre. Des diplômes encadrés et un rouleau calligraphié sont accrochés aux murs. Le sol est recouvert d'une natte en bambou._

_Un jeune homme est assis à ce qui semble être à la fois une table à manger et un bureau. Il est concentré sur une feuille de papier posée devant lui, et un goban se trouve à sa gauche. À intervalles irréguliers, il joue une pierre et retire les prisonniers quand il y a capture, blanc ou noir, à tour de rôle. Il est habillé dans des coloris pratiquement identiques : un pantalon gris anthracite, une chemise blanche au col boutonné. Ses cheveux retombent jusqu'à son menton, sans pour autant atteindre ses épaules. La caméra le surprend en profil perdu._

VOIX HORS CHAMP (en murmurant) : Le voilà. Le Touya. Il se repose dans sa tanière. Nous devons nous efforcer de ne pas l'effaroucher.

_La caméra zoome par saccades sur le visage du jeune homme, à la manière d'une approche furtive. Le sujet relève la tête - sans doute à cause du léger vrombissement – et la détourne aussitôt, comme si son observateur ne méritait pas plus d'attention._

VOIX HORS CHAMP (un peu plus fort) : Le soleil est encore bas sur l'horizon. Bientôt il sera temps pour le Touya de partir en quête de nourriture. Il va s'aventurer hors de son repaire à la recherche de… noix… et… de _baies_.

_Le jeune homme relève de nouveau la tête. Cette fois-ci son regard s'arrête._

JEUNE HOMME : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

_Il se lève. L'objectif effectue un rapide zoom arrière._

VOIX HORS CHAMP : Le Touya renifle l'air. Il a repéré notre odeur. Maintenant il se rapproche, avec son allure maladroite caractéristique—

JEUNE HOMME : Donne-moi ça, idiot—

VOIX HORS CHAMP : Hé, regardez, il rit. Ce que vous observez maintenant est très rare, une séquence exceptionnelle — ohmer—

_Rires supplémentaires. Le jeune homme tend la main vers la caméra, et l'opérateur fait un pas en arrière pour l'éviter. Le cadre bouge violemment ; pendant un instant, il est dirigé vers le plafond. Puis l'écran devient noir._

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Un jour, j'ai rencontré ce type sur netgo qui m'a dit qu'il priait le dieu des batailles virtuelles. J'ai oublié de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais il avait même inventé un nom. Le dieu des batailles virtuelles. Alors je lui ai demandé : comment tu t'y prends pour prier _le dieu des batailles virtuelles ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et il m'a dit : de temps en temps, je lui offre un sacrifice personnel. Quand je suis en train de jouer un MMORPG et que j'ouvre mon compte, je lui dis : « Ô glorieux et tout-puissant Wossface, aujourd'hui je vais te sacrifier une centaine de vaillants guerriers, et, en l'honneur de ton nom, je vais répandre les pixels de leur sang sur le sol ! » Et là je commence et je démolis tout jusqu'à ce que j'ai tué une centaine d'adversaires. Mais il faut faire attention à ne pas être éliminé, à ne pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir le bon nombre, parce que le dieu des batailles virtuelles ne pardonne pas les échecs.

Ouais, bah là vous rigolez parce que c'est plutôt marrant. Mais j'y ai pas mal repensé dernièrement, à cause de « Sai ».

Est-ce que vous vous demandez, à chaque fois que deux personnes jouent une partie sur netgo, est-ce qu'ils sont en train de prier « Sai » ?

Ça me fout les jetons quand j'y pense.

Je ne sais pas si Touya a vraiment créé « Sai », ou s'il l'a programmé, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je suis sûr que d'autres vous l'ont déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un « Sai » quelque chose ou quelqu'un apparaît sur le net. Ça avait fait pas mal de bruit à l'époque, parce que lui ou elle réussissait à jouer sur netgo au même niveau que les meilleurs pros de rang international, et personne n'arrivait à trouver qui c'était. Touya-sensei, l'ancien Meijin, il a passé des années à chercher la véritable identité de Sai. Et ça remonte à plus de vingt ans, quand on était encore des gosses. Touya est sacrément intelligent, mais pas à ce point-là. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de trucs avant l'accident. Pas avant.

Ouais, vous pouvez dire que je suis méfiant si vous voulez. Isumi-san dit que Touya a choisi le nom de son programme à cause du premier « Sai », mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça. Je pense que c'est juste une nouvelle version de la même chose.

Deux, peut-être trois fois ?

Mais j'ai joué contre Shindou si souvent que je ne sais plus, par contre.

Vous savez lire un kifu, oui ? Ou au moins ceux que vous avez apportés ?

Ouais, on peut en parler.

C'est le premier match de compétition que Touya a joué après l'accident. Ouais, je le reconnais. C'est pas difficile, il était complètement à la masse. J'ai franchement cru que j'allais devoir l'interrompre pour lui donner un grand coup de pied au derrière. Du genre : si tu as besoin de t'arrêter un moment, ben tu t'arrêtes, tu crois que ça ferait plaisir à Shindou s'il te voyait en train de te martyriser comme ça – quelque chose comme ça. En fin de compte, je n'ai rien fait. Ma mère m'a envoyé lui porter un énorme tas de nourriture qu'elle avait préparée, une vraie montagne de Tupperwares.

Il a jamais vraiment été – vous savez ? Quand on était mômes, c'était le genre de légende qu'on pouvait croiser dans les couloirs de l'institut, et on se moquait tous de Shindou parce qu'il répétait que Touya Akira était son rival. Mais on en était arrivés au point où c'était un ami. Ou du moins, moi je le considérais comme un ami. C'était pas quelqu'un d'ouvert, mais au bout d'un moment on pouvait s'attendre à avoir les deux en même temps, comme une paire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ils se chamaillaient comme un couple de vieux mariés.

Non, je ne suis jamais retourné là-bas. Et de toute façon, après il a déménagé.

C'est le suivant. Vous pouvez regarder les autres : il a très mal joué pendant un mois ou deux, et puis il s'est amélioré, et à la fin de l'année il avait retrouvé son niveau d'avant et il était en train de grimper dans les classements. Mais après ça, il n'a jamais vraiment… Je veux dire, on pensait cette année-là qu'il allait réussir à battre Ogata et lui voler le titre de Juudan. Lui ou Shindou.

Ouais, c'est le bon mot.

Mis à part ce que tout le monde en dit ? Tout est écrit là quelque part, de toute façon. Je ne sais même pas s'il en a parlé à quelqu'un, il faudrait aller demander du côté du salon familial. Ou peut-être à Ashiwara-san. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne répond plus à mes coups de fil.

Si vous me dites que pendant tout ce temps-là il était en train de s'occuper de ça, bah ça ne me surprend pas, je crois.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé que cette année-là, pourtant. Ça se voyait. Quand j'ai vu son premier kifu dans les préliminaires pour le titre de Meijin, j'ai pensé-

Ouais, ouais, parfois le cerveau emprunte des chemins bizarres, hein.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

**TK :** Il y a cette théorie dont Shindou-kun parlait, de temps en temps. Il… [s'interrompt, puis se met à rire] À vrai dire, il fallait qu'il soit sacrément bourré. Et il n'en parlait jamais quand Touya-san était présent. Il donnait l'impression de vivre sans filtre la plupart du temps, vous voyez, un de ces types enthousiastes et directs, mais en fait il n'était pas toujours… [s'interrompt] En gros, c'est l'idée que Dieu – pas vraiment un dieu, dans une religion particulière, mais – une espèce d'intelligence supérieure qui aurait créé notre univers.

****MH :**** Le Créateur.

**TK :** C'est exactement ça. Le Créateur – que le Créateur est un joueur de go. Mais Il se sent seul, parce qu'Il n'a personne avec qui jouer. [se remet à rire] Alors Il a créé l'univers, tout ce qui est visible et sensible, et Il a aussi créé les êtres humains pour habiter ce monde, et Il les a laissés libres. Et puis Il a attendu.

**MH :** Qu'un joueur humain ait un jour le niveau nécessaire pour jouer contre lui ?

**TK** : Non, non – ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

**MH :** J'allais dire que ça ressemble au scénario d'un jeu vidéo. Ou d'un manga pour adolescent.

**TK :** Tout à fait le genre de Shindou-kun. [Tous deux se mettent à rire.] Non… la quête est confiée à l'humanité tout entière. Donc à chacun d'entre nous. L'idée, c'est que, chaque fois que deux joueurs jouent ensemble, ils acquièrent un peu plus de connaissance. Ils améliorent leur compréhension du jeu. Et cette connaissance reste. La prochaine fois qu'ils jouent ensemble – ou contre quelqu'un d'autre – ils réutilisent cette connaissance. D'autres personnes étudient leurs kifus et apprennent à leur tour quelque chose. Et de manière globale, petit à petit, pas après pas, le jeu lui-même s'améliore. Il se rapproche de plus en plus du jeu idéal, si une telle chose existe vraiment. La série de coups parfaite pour n'importe quelle partie.

**MH :** Comme si la partie était jouée par Dieu lui-même.

**TK :** C'est ça. La bonne terminologie pour ça, pour le coup parfait, ça s'appelle « le coup divin ». En fait, c'est une très vieille idée – qui remonte à l'époque Heian, je crois, ou aux anciennes dynasties chinoises. Je serais tenté de dire que c'est bouddhiste, mais c'est un peu trop linéaire comme concept, vous ne pensez pas ?

**MH :** Cela correspondait à une croyance personnelle de Shindou-san ?

**TK :** Je pense que oui ? … Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Je suppose que tous les joueurs de go vraiment impliqués ont la conviction intime que quelque chose comme ça existe, à la manière d'une Idée dans la théorie de Platon ou… Vous pourriez aussi le prendre comme une métaphore, bien sûr. Pour choisir un exemple dans mon propre domaine de recherche – veuillez m'excuser – nous avons une théorie qui dit, euh, _l'ontogenèse récapitule la phylogénèse_. Ça veut dire que quand un embryon se développe dans le ventre de sa mère, les caractéristiques propres aux ancêtres de son espèce se manifestent et disparaissent, à tour de rôle. Donc, à un moment ou un autre avant sa naissance, un bébé humain possède des branchies, des pieds palmés, une queue vestigiale… Du point de vue de l'évolution, on peut ainsi remonter jusqu'aux premiers organismes vivants : des singes aux mammifères, puis aux reptiles, aux amphibiens, aux poissons, aux organismes unicellulaires. Et toutes ces espèces ont laissé une trace dans nos gènes. Après notre naissance, nous apprenons une langue, des outils, une culture – y compris le go – toutes les connaissances que notre espèce a accumulées avant nous. Et nous continuons à en accumuler encore un peu plus. La génération qui nous suivra en apprendra encore un peu plus que nous. Ils poursuivront le chemin encore un peu plus loin.

**MH :** C'est le jeu de la vie.

**TK :** C'est une théorie. Si jamais il y a un plan divin – ou s'il n'y en a pas, mais que quelque chose s'est mis en marche, quelque part, au tout début de l'univers. Alors il faut bien se demander, est-ce que nous sommes en train d'avancer ? Et vers quoi avançons-nous ? Si vraiment il existe une partie idéale, un coup idéal – qui va le jouer ? [il hésite] Et il y a autre chose à considérer, quelque chose d'essentiel, je pense, c'est que pour pouvoir se rapprocher du coup divin – je veux dire, en tant que joueur individuel, il faut continuer à jouer. Et de même que Dieu est en train d'attendre un adversaire à sa mesure, dans l'idéal il faut trouver soi-même un adversaire parfait, la personne qui va progresser avec vous. Et tous les deux vous pourrez avancer ensemble.

**MH :** Et pour Touya-san, Shindou-san...

**TK :** Je trouvais qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance. C'est sans doute ce que pensaient aussi les autres autour d'eux. Ce que ça peut être, d'avoir quelque chose comme ça et de le perdre, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

[une pause]

**TK :** Je ne veux pas le juger pour ce qu'il a fait. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu tort. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le monde a changé. Je ne sais pas si Dieu est toujours en train de nous attendre. Peut-être que l'humanité – toute l'humanité – chacun de nous est allé aussi loin qu'il pouvait dans cette direction, et maintenant nous devons passer le flambeau, et c'est au tour de quelque chose d'autre d'apprendre de notre expérience. Et ce quelque chose pourra atteindre le coup divin. Peut-être. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Bouton play. Crachotements sur la cassette.

« — questions, et à chaque fois je leur répète la même chose : pas un seul mot. Pas une seule ligne de code. Nous continuions à échanger des messages à propos de l'article sur la thermographie, mais il ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à sa publication, et au fur et à mesure des années il est devenu de plus en plus évasif. Alors je savais qu'il continuait à progresser, morceau par morceau, mais je ne savais pas à quel point il était proche d'une avancée aussi capitale.

C'est vraiment une prouesse extraordinaire, si vous prenez le temps de bien y réfléchir. Même pour quelqu'un qui possède un tel degré de connaissance et d'expertise. Aucune formation reconnue, aucun diplôme universitaire —»

Pause. Avance rapide. Pause. Lecture.

« — détruit les disques durs… Mais c'était évident que c'était lui. Qui d'autre est-ce que ça aurait pu être ? Et d'ailleurs, sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille ? Je reconnais que toute révolution conceptuelle de cette ampleur engendre tout naturellement une grande quantité d'incrédulité, mais le fait est prouvé et démontré, ce n'est pas une théorie complotiste, et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui devant vous s'il n'y avait pas des preuves irréfutables que — »

Pause. Avance rapide. Pause. Lecture.

« — est que le jeu de go – weiqi – n'est pas un problème que l'on peut résoudre par la force brute, contrairement aux échecs qui peuvent être traités plus facilement en augmentant la puissance de calcul. Même implémenter un algorithme qui détermine automatiquement le vainqueur d'une partie relève déjà d'un certain niveau de difficulté. Je ne vais pas m'étendre trop longtemps sur la démonstration mathématique des problèmes dits PSPACE-hard et ainsi de suite, mais — »

Pause. Avance rapide. Pause. Lecture.

« — applications à l'ensemble du domaine de recherche sur l'intelligence artificielle. Le type de démarche intellectuelle que cela nécessite – le processus heuristique – est très, très caractéristique de l'esprit humain. C'est assez proche de la reconnaissance de formes qui nous permet de retrouver un visage familier au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Mais si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a seulement quelques années : est-ce que vous pouvez prédire avec assurance qu'un programme capable de jouer au go au niveau d'un 8-dan ou 9-dan serait également capable de passer le test de Turing avec succès, et vice versa ; je vous aurais répondu que vous étiez en train de vous aventurer sur le terrain de la science-fiction, pas de la science. »

Pause. Avance rapide : trente secondes de conversation brouillée. Pause. Lecture.

« — chaque coup possible à n'importe quel moment comme un organisme à part, dont l' « espèce » regrouperait tous les organismes « vivants » ou viables — »

Pause. Marche arrière. Pause. Lecture.

« — un algorithme d'optimisation qui s'inspire de la sélection naturelle. Donc, au lieu d'explorer successivement toutes les branches d'un arbre de recherche, vous générez et entretenez une population de solutions, puis vous évaluez leur pertinence à chaque génération selon leur degré d'adaptation et en fonction des données initiales du problème. Les solutions non compétitives sont éliminées, et de nouvelles solutions sont créées à partir des solutions restantes, en appliquant les principes de la génétique – la recombinaison, où vous échangez des éléments d'une solution avec les éléments correspondants d'une autre, et la mutation, où vous modifiez un élément unique dans une solution donnée. La génération suivante va donc favoriser des sous-ensembles du champ de possibilités qui ont déjà prouvé qu'ils produisaient des résultats viables. Répétez autant de fois que nécessaire. Vous finirez par atteindre un seuil critique, qui, s'il n'est pas la solution idéale, est au moins une solution satisfaisante.

Bien entendu, dans un logiciel de go, vous évaluez des solutions correspondant au plateau de jeu, ou, d'un point de vue plus pratique, à une zone plus restreinte de ce plateau. Vous devez donc imaginer chaque coup possible à n'importe quel moment comme un organisme à part, dont l'« espèce » regrouperait tous les organismes « vivants » ou viables.

Bon, pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été convaincu que c'était le meilleur — »

Pause. Un moment passe.

Avance rapide. Pause. Lecture.

« — vous dire que ce que nous appelons la conscience est une propriété émergente du système nerveux central. En d'autres termes, que deux et deux font parfois cinq, et que nous ne sommes pas toujours capables de comprendre d'où vient cette unité supplémentaire. La position de l'Église Catholique Romaine, je crois, est qu'à un moment ou un autre, pendant les millions d'années qui ont été nécessaires pour que les premiers hominidés deviennent l' _Homo sapiens_ , Dieu est intervenu et a introduit une âme dans notre enveloppe corporelle : comme une pièce de monnaie dans une tirelire. Ou, selon l'expression que préfèrent les médias, un esprit dans la machine...

Ce qui nous gêne à propos de « Sai », appartient en fait au champ de la métaphysique, pas de la physique. C'est un _programme_. Mais vous savez, on peut dire la même chose de nous. Nous étions déjà en train d'appliquer un certain nombre de stratégies heuristiques, à conception non-cartésienne, basées sur notre observation de la nature ou de l'esprit humain : en plus de la programmation génétique, les algorithmes évolutionnistes, les réseaux neuronaux… les ordinateurs à ADN, et même, la soi-disant bio-ingénierie. Donc tout dépend à quel point vous voulez considérer ça comme un phénomène surnaturel.

Si vous voulez partir du principe qu'il existe un programm _eur_ dans la nature, alors peut-être. Ou plutôt – pourquoi pas – inversez les choses. Considérez tous les problèmes NP-complets comme une partie de go. Mais vous sortez du cadre des objets que la science peut étudier. »

Pause.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

La femme déclare : « À la fin, ce n'est pas son cœur qui a lâché. Plus aucun organe ne fonctionnait. Il parvenait à peine à respirer. Même quand il a commencé à perdre conscience de plus en plus longtemps, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre sous ma main, avec force et lenteur… Tant de force. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Akira est resté près de lui, et Shindou-san aussi était souvent là, avec nous. Ce jour-là, quand Kouyo s'est réveillé — »

Elle baisse les yeux, comme si le fait de traduire ces souvenirs en mots lui coûte un effort surhumain.

« — Il a demandé à Shindou-san de jouer une partie contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus parler, mais il pouvait encore bouger la main, un petit peu. Suffisamment pour tracer des signes sur la paume de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait commencé à jouer contre Akira, comme ça, quelques coups à la fois : chaque fois qu'il était réveillé. La partie n'était pas finie. Nous avons apporté un autre goban et nous les avons laissés seuls ensemble, comme il l'avait demandé.

Akira a insisté pour que je me repose. Je pense que lui aussi a dû s'endormir un peu, sans le vouloir. Il était aussi fatigué que moi… Shindou-kun est revenu nous réveiller presque trois heures plus tard. Touya-sensei s'est endormi, il a dit. Mais il était très pâle.

C'était la dernière fois. Kouyo ne s'est plus jamais réveillé, après. »

Vous regardez vos mains sur vos genoux, qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Vous dites : « Alors… Shindou-san est la dernière personne à avoir parlé à votre mari. »

La femme hoche la tête. « Plus tard dans la soirée, » elle continue, « j'ai remarqué qu'il avait rangé le goban et les gokes. Quelle que soit la partie qu'ils ont jouée ensemble, personne d'autre ne l'a vue. »

Une pause. Vous vous obligez à réguler votre respiration : comme si la vérité pouvait prendre peur et s'enfuir.

« C'était « Sai », vous voyez… Kouyo en parlait de moins en moins à mesure que le temps passait, mais il n'a jamais cessé de chercher. C'était toujours dans ses pensées, toujours. À la fin, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se raccrochait. Je pense qu'il a toujours eu le sentiment que la vérité se trouvait tout près de lui, à portée de main, pour peu qu'il sache s'en saisir. Et je pensais la même chose. C'est ce que nous partagions.

Ils étaient tellement semblables. Je ne voulais pas que Akira perde son chemin, comme son père avant lui. Je ne pensais pas que cela lui arriverait. Mais quand il est retourné dans cette maison, j'ai réalisé qu'il était déjà trop tard. »

La femme s'arrête un long moment. Ses mains sont élégamment croisées sur ses genoux, l'une par-dessus l'autre. Les panneaux sont ouverts sur la longue terrasse en bois, et la brise s'aventure entre les murs, dérangeant les courtes mèches qui recouvrent votre nuque. À la surface de votre tasse remplie de thé à l'orge, la lumière tremble.

Quelque part, hors de vue, le vent agite les carillons.

La _réalité_ de cette pièce vous saisit tout d'un coup, et un redoublement d'anxiété vous fait lever les yeux vers elle, comme si vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle disparaisse, comme un fantôme. Mais elle reste là, solide et tangible. Quelque chose dans votre expression amène un sourire sur son visage : la courbe de ses lèvres se relève imperceptiblement, humainement.

« Miguchi-san », dit-elle, « je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends les détails techniques de ce que mon fils a réalisé, ou relâché dans le monde. Je vous prie donc d'excuser mon opinion si elle vous semble farfelue. Vous possédez une connaissance approfondie des différents éléments de cette histoire, je ne peux témoigner que ce de ce que je sais personnellement. Akira n'a jamais été « Sai », et il n'a pas non plus créé « Sai ». « Sai » existait, et Akira l'a trouvé – quel qu'il soit. Il a accompli ce que son père n'avait pas pu faire.

Peut-être pensait-il qu'en réussissant, il pourrait retrouver Shindou-san. »

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

_Miguchi-san,_

_Je m'excuse de cette réponse tardive à votre dernier courriel. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce sujet est pour moi difficile à aborder, et j'en suis actuellement à mon troisième brouillon. Je sais que vous auriez préféré une interview en face à face, et que c'est moi qui vous impose ce format, mais je me sens obligé de fixer cette anecdote par écrit, ne serait-ce que par un souci de précision. Je dois admettre que mon propre esprit est particulièrement confus. Peut-être pourrons-nous en reparler directement, plus tard, quand je serai de retour à Tokyo._

_Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'avais l'habitude de déjeuner avec Akira une fois par mois, le premier jeudi le plus souvent, à moins que l'un d'entre nous soit absent. C'était le cas en septembre **** : je m'étais rendu à Séoul pour une série de matchs amicaux, aussi notre rendez-vous mensuel avait-il été repoussé au 14. Akira arriva plus tard que d'habitude, et pendant toute la durée du repas il sembla distrait. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il se montre distant, cependant ce jour-là il paraissait véritablement agité. Je pourrais presque utiliser le terme frénétique. Il était clair pour moi qu'il s'était récemment passé quelque chose d'important, mais il n'aborda pas le sujet de lui-même._

_À la fin du repas, je lui demandai directement s'il avait progressé dans ses recherches. Au début, il se montra réticent, mais quand j'insistai, il déclara que oui, qu'il y avait eu une avancée déterminante, et il ajouta quelques détails techniques que je suis malheureusement incapable de me rappeler correctement. Il m'invita alors à venir lui rendre visite pour une démonstration, plus tard dans la même soirée, ce que j'acceptai._

_En réponse à votre question, pour savoir si je suis la seule autre personne à avoir interagi avec « Sai » quand il était encore limité à sa forme originale hors ligne – je suis presque sûr que je suis le seul parmi les amis d'Akira avec qui il avait discuté de ses recherches, ou du moins, de ceux qui faisaient partie de l'ancien groupe d'étude de Touya-Meijin. Nous étions relativement proches en âge, et je crois qu'il s'était toujours senti libre de me parler. Les disparitions de son père et de Shindou-kun dans un laps de temps aussi restreint l'avaient grandement affecté, et j'étais enclin à l'encourager dans toutes ses activités, pour peu qu'elles lui permettent de conserver son enthousiasme et sa motivation. Pour autant, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait offert cette invitation s'il n'avait pas réalisé cette découverte ce jour-là, ce mois-là. Dès le début, c'était quelque chose qu'il poursuivait en solitaire, et pour son propre intérêt. Il devait avoir du mal à le garder pour lui-même à cet instant-là._

_Je dois préciser que je n'avais jamais visité l'appartement d'Akira. On ne pouvait aucunement dire qu'il était délabré, mais il était encombré par une masse de livres et de papiers éparpillés, et je fus surpris de reconnaître dans le désordre un grand nombre des affaires de Shindou-kun – des vidéos personnelles, des photographies, et divers petits objets, même de vieux répertoires décorés de mangas. Shindou-kun avait l'habitude un peu désuète de garder un éventail à la main pendant ses compétitions, et cet éventail (ou un qui lui ressemblait fortement) se trouvait sur la table où était installée la majeure partie de l'équipement informatique. Je l'examinai pendant qu'Akira préparait le thé, et je remarquai que par le passé le bois avait été violemment brisé en éclats, mais que depuis il avait été réparé avec beaucoup de soin et d'efforts._

_Pour vous dire la vérité, à ce moment-là, je commençais à me sentir perturbé. Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de superstitieux, je ne pense pas non plus être doté d'une imagination extravagante, mais pendant quelques minutes j'ai été persuadé que Shindou-san allait bientôt arriver, à moins qu'il ne fût déjà dans une autre pièce – comme si nous nous trouvions encore dans leur ancien appartement, celui qu'il partageait avec Akira, et que nous nous apprêtions à commencer une session d'étude. Je n'aurais pas été surpris de retrouver ses chaussures dans le genkan._

_Mon état d'esprit avait pris une tournure si étrange, que je ne peux pas me fier à mes impressions en ce qui concerne les différentes parties que nous avons jouées ce soir-là. C'est pourquoi je n'en ai jamais parlé en détail, bien que j'aie essayé d'en reproduire le kifu afin d'en garder une trace. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai joué en premier avec un avantage de deux pierres et j'ai perdu. J'ai également perdu l'une des deux parties rapides ; la quatrième partie (pendant laquelle j'ai bénéficié d'un avantage de cinq pierres) fut abandonnée faute de temps, mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais gagnée._

_Je faisais partie de l'entourage proche de Touya-meijin au moment de l'apparition du premier Sai, et je me souviens très bien de l'incident. La puissance de l'adversaire contre lequel j'ai joué ce soir-là appartenait au même ordre de grandeur, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne. Je peux l'affirmer en toute connaissance de cause ; c'est la seconde partie de ma conclusion qui me pose le plus de problèmes._

_Vers minuit environ, je pris congé, plaidant la fatigue. Akira me raccompagna à la porte, et me demanda expressément mon opinion. Je répondis :_

_«_ _J'ai l'impression d'avoir joué contre Shindou-kun, à ceci près qu'il s'est grandement amélioré depuis la dernière fois. »_

_C'était une remarque de mauvais goût, prononcée avec une désinvolture que je ne ressentais pourtant pas, mais j'étais fatigué et confus et incapable de proposer autre chose que la vérité. Akira se contenta de sourire. Puis il ajouta :_

_«_ _Dans ce cas-là, je vais moi aussi devoir travailler plus. »_

_De ce dont je me souviens, il semblait plutôt heureux, plus heureux que je ne l'avais vu depuis des années._

_Il ne m'a jamais réinvité, cependant, pas plus que je ne le lui ai demandé. Dès le jour suivant, je me suis senti très embarrassé de la réaction que j'avais eue, ainsi que déconcerté par ce qui s'était produit, et par la suite j'ai évité d'aborder ce sujet lors de mes conversations avec Akira. Il va sans dire que je n'ai parlé à personne d'autre de ce qui s'était passé._

_J'ai souvent repensé aux paroles d'Akira, pendant les tours éliminatoires conduisant à la compétition Meijin, mais je n'arrivais pas à en tirer une conclusion satisfaisante – et cette conclusion m'échappe encore. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir demandé d'explication. Pas pour satisfaire ma curiosité, mais parce que j'aurais voulu lui apporter mon aide. Le moindre petit effort aurait déjà signifié plus que ce que j'ai réellement fait._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions supplémentaires concernant le récit ci-dessus ; je m'efforcerai d'y répondre du mieux possible._

_En demeurant à votre service,_

_Ashiwara Hiroyuki_

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

L'enfant se trouvait sur la balançoire depuis près d'une demi-heure. Elle avait affiné sa technique, et – d'après ce que le chercheur pouvait observer – l'appliquait avec une concentration féroce et aveugle : tapant du pied pour obtenir vitesse et élan, puis inclinant les jambes et le corps pour réduire la résistance pendant qu'elle montait en flèche dans les airs, tresses au vent. Elle gardait la pointe des pieds soigneusement tendue, comme un plongeur ou une ballerine. Il ressentait une peur atavique qu'elle ne tombe, mais cela n'arrivait jamais.

Le ciel était d'un bleu profond.

Sa mère la surveillait, comme toutes les autres mères sur le banc d'un parc. Elle finit par dire : « J'étais là quand Hikaru-kun a découvert le go pour la première fois. Je viens de m'en souvenir, à l'instant. Nous étions en train d'explorer son grenier et nous avons trouvé un vieux goban – il avait l'air très vieux, comme une antiquité. C'était l'été, et nous étions en sixième. C'est après qu'il a commencé à jouer. »

« Vous jouiez vous aussi, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne possédais aucun talent pour. Au collège nous avons tous les deux rejoint le club de go. Je me suis entraînée avec sérieux, du moins pour une activité extrascolaire. En y repensant, j'étais là autant pour les amis que j'y avais rencontrés que pour le jeu lui-même. Et pour Hikaru-kun, bien sûr. »

Elle tenait un thermos de thé brûlant sur ses genoux, entre ses mains.

« Hikaru-kun était quelqu'un que j'avais connu toute ma vie. Je ne le voyais plus très souvent, après qu'il soit passé professionnel et que je sois entrée au lycée, mais j'achetais _La Semaine du Go_ juste pour regarder s'il avait gagné. Je pense qu'à cette époque-là j'étais un peu jalouse de lui. Il travaillait dur, mais avoir un objectif aussi précis quand vous avez quinze, seize ans… faire ce qui vous tient à cœur, avec les gens qui vous tiennent à cœur.

Je me souviens du moment où il a commencé à parler de Touya Akira. À la fin j'avais tellement entendu parler de lui, vous savez, avant même d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer en vrai, et quand je l'ai enfin rencontré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser… »

Elle rit.

« Je préfère ne pas le dire. J'étais encore une petite fille, à l'époque. »

La pause à l'apogée d'un arc : l'enfant qui se détache sur le fond infiniment bleu, le temps d'une inspiration.

« Il ne m'a jamais pardonné, je pense… Touya-kun. »

Le chercheur retira ses lunettes et les essuya contre sa manche. Sans les remettre, il déclara : « Ce n'était pas votre faute. »

« C'était moi qui conduisais. »

« C'est l'autre qui— »

Un sourire répondit au sentiment contenu dans cette phrase inachevée. « Je sais. Mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Je ne peux pas me le pardonner moi-même, non plus. »

Le chercheur baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

La mère sirota une gorgée de thé et regarda son enfant. Après environ une minute de silence, elle poursuivit : « Je ne crois pas que Touya-kun l'ait fait à cause du go. Je ne crois pas que c'était pour obtenir le titre de Meijin, ou pour améliorer son jeu, ou… ce n'était pas seulement ça. Vous auriez dû les voir quand ils étaient ensemble.

Je me souviens de l'instant où ils m'ont parlé d'Hikaru-kun. J'étais encore à l'hôpital, et ils ont essayé de me dire qu'il allait bien, mais quand j'ai vu leurs yeux j'ai su que ce n'était pas vrai. Cette nuit-là, je suis restée étendue dans mon lit et j'ai prié Dieu qu'il me prenne à sa place. Je ne voulais pas savoir que c'était à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas penser à la mère d'Hikaru-kun, ou à Touya-kun. Je pensais que, si cela devait arriver, cela aurait dû être moi.

Je n'ai jamais prié avec autant de force avant ni après. Je ne peux même pas vous dire si je crois en Dieu. Mais cette nuit-là, j'étais convaincue que Hikaru-kun reviendrait, du moment que ma prière soit exaucée. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans mon esprit. Ma seule crainte était que Dieu n'accepte pas cet échange. Et Il ne l'a pas accepté.

C'est ce qui arrive quand vous perdez quelqu'un d'important. Vous vous mettez à croire aux miracles. »

L'enfant s'était arrêtée, la pointe de ses pieds traçait des signes indéchiffrables dans le sable. La mère se leva.

« Hikaru-chan », elle appela. « Il est temps de rentrer. »

L'enfant arriva en courant, et se lova tout essoufflée contre le ventre de sa mère. La mère caressa ses tresses de la main et sourit.

« Je suis heureuse que Touya-kun ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait », dit-elle. « Après, vous voyez, ils m'ont dit qu'à cause des séquelles je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant. Alors maintenant, tous les jours, cette petite fille me rappelle que les miracles existent. Parfois. Ils arrivent. »

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

_Le même salon, faiblement éclairé. Un jeune homme est assis, jambes croisées, par terre. D'après l'angle de vue, il a posé sa caméra sur une chaise, ou un autre meuble de la même hauteur ; quand il parle, il se penche légèrement vers l'objectif, l'air sérieux dans son langage corporel. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama vert olive, ainsi qu'un t-shirt bleu clair sur le torse duquel le slogan GOGOGO est imprimé en dégradés d'orange. Une partie de sa chevelure est décolorée en blond, et l'ensemble est complètement ébouriffé. On a l'impression qu'il vient tout juste de sortir du lit._

JEUNE HOMME (l'air penaud) : J'arrivais pas à dormir, encore.

_Une pause. Il cherche visiblement un autre sujet._

JEUNE HOMME : J'ai gagné hier. Nakazono 5-dan, tu joueras contre lui en février, je pense ? J'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je te montrerai quand tu reviendras. C'est la formation que j'avais construite chez Waya, cette fois-là. Je pensais d'abord qu'il défendrait le coin droit pierre à pierre, mais il a fait une erreur là où tu avais joué 13-4 et après il a juste abandonné. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ça.

Le reste est plutôt ennuyeux. Je t'ai parlé de ma mère… Je vais aller retrouver des types du collège, pendant le week-end. Il y en a certains que tu as déjà rencontrés, Tsutsui-san par exemple et — Akari va se marier. C'est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai traitée de catherinette et elle m'a frappé.

_Pause._

JEUNE HOMME : De toute façon tu ne regarderas sans doute même pas ça, non ?

_Une pause, plus longue cette fois-ci._

JEUNE HOMME : Tu avais raison, tu sais. Ça ne me réussit vraiment pas d'être seul. C'est juste que je ne m'en rappelle jamais, jusqu'à ce que tu doives partir ailleurs. Ou que ce soit moi qui parte ailleurs. C'est une habitude, je… idiote, je suppose, plus qu'autre chose. Je voudrais pas que tu me rejettes parce que je m'accroche trop à toi… Ah. Effacez cette partie-là de la bande, monsieur, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, monsieur.

_Il passe une main dans ses cheveux._

JEUNE HOMME : Hé. Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être t'inquiéter plus. Peut-être qu'après ma mort je vais revenir te hanter, et te forcer à jouer au go avec mon fantôme. Alors tu serais obligé de poser les pierres où je te le dis et—

_Sa phrase reste en suspens. Au bout d'un moment, il sourit à pleines dents et baisse la tête, embarrassé._

JEUNE HOMME : J'retourne au lit. Je te verrai demain quand tu reviendras, d'ac ?

_Ses lèvres ébauchent silencieusement quelques mots supplémentaires, puis il presse les doigts contre la bouche pour souffler un rapide baiser. En même temps il se penche en avant, tendant la main derrière la caméra, et l'écran devient noir._

**Author's Note:**

> Tous mes remerciements à Petronia, qui m'a très aimablement autorisée à traduire et poster ce texte. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler dessus.  
> Tous mes remerciements également à Ahelya PvC et XY, Aqualys et Leo Poldine, qui ont très gentiment corrigé les passages scientifiques pour les rendre crédibles.


End file.
